Suki Desu, Dobe-chan!
by Pika-Julia
Summary: -chapter 2 update!- Naruto dan Sasuke adalah 2 pemuda dengan kepribadian berbeda. Dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja lewat sebuah insiden yg menimbulkan sedikit gejolak di salah 1 pihak. Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dr hubungan mereka, namun awal yg indah. [Warn! SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Aku buat fanfic baru lagi nih *padahal yg lama masih digantungin* hehe..

Oke deh! Langsung ke cerita.

Enjoy~ *muach*

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto tertjintah:*

Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil jerih payah saya

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rate: T aja deh :v

ENJOY~ *muach*

"Ahh! Aku hampir terlambat!" Teriaknya ketika melihat jam dinding. Ia mengambil sepotong roti, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan lalu langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Berpamitan? Buat apa. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota.

Ya, mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir bahwa hidupnya sangat menderita. Tapi tidak. Sebenarnya, ia sangat bahagia. Tinggal sendiri adalah pilihan baginya.

Belajar hidup mandiri, jauh dari orang tua.

Biasanya pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire ini berjalan menuju halte bus. Tidak jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Namun hari ini berbeda, ia bangun kesiangan sehingga harus berlari agar tidak ketinggalan bus.

"Hei, tunggu!" Teriaknya saat melihat bus yang biasa ditumpanginya mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte itu. Ia langsung menyebrang di jalan raya tanpa memperhatikan kondisi jalan. Dan tiba-tiba... *bruk* ia terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri. Dilihatnya samar-samar aliran darah yang berceceran di jalanan. Lalu semuanya gelap.

-skip-

"Mm..." Ia mengucek matanya pelan. "Di mana aku ?" Tanyanya parau.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit" jawab seseorang yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

Pemuda itu berambut raven dengan mata berwarna hitam malam. Menatap dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kau ?" Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu kemarin." Jawabnya masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu ? Tentang dirimu ?" Tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Um.. Tidak banyak.." Jawabnya dengan suara yang kecil nyaris berbisik.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya berusaha ramah walaupun nadanya tetap datar.

Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan wajah Sasuke sebentar. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Bisakah aku keluar dari tempat ini sekarang ?"

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisimu sudah mulai membaik, tapi kau masih belum dibolehkan pulang. Aku akan menyuruh perawat untuk menemanimu di sini."

Ia pun bangkit berdiri, hendak keluar dari tempat itu.

Namun gerakannya tertahan saat tangan nya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Tolong, jangan pergi.."

"Aku banyak urusan." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat seakan berkata 'Kumohon jangan pergi'.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Dan kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Naruto. "Aku akan kembali, tenang saja.." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto, lalu langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam mematung di tempat tidurnya. Tidak mengerti. Memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Kenapa pemuda tadi mencium keningnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai ferrari nya juga merenung.

'Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba mencium kening orang itu'

Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Membiarkan misteri tidak terpecahkan di otaknya begitu saja.

-skip-

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Naruto. Naruto yang sedang memotong apel bangkit berdiri dan membukakan kuncinya. Ia sengaja mengunci ruangan itu karena sedang ingin sendirian.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.." Ia tersenyum ceria melihat Sasuke sudah kembali sesuai janjinya.

"Hn, boleh aku masuk ?" Ia bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk.. Aku sedang memotong apel, apa kau mau ?" Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk sambil masih tersenyum ceria.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan.." Jawab Sasuke sambil menaruh sebuah kantong plastik di atas meja.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Makan siang untukmu" jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Wah! Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Ittadakimasu!" Dengan semangat Naruto membuka bungkus makanan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto baik-baik. Mata saphire nya begitu indah. Sifatnya juga sangat ceria. Entah kenapa Sasuke mulai tertarik padanya dan ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentangnya.

"Hoahh makanan ini enak sekali Sasuke-kun! Aku menyukainya! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohiya hampir lupa. Apelku!" Naruto kembali mengambil piring berisi 1 buah apel di meja sebelah ranjangnya.

Ia memotong apel itu, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Aw!" Naruto berteriak kecil saat jarinya tergores pisau.

Sasuke langsung tersentak. Ia langsung mengambil jari Naruto. "Dasar ceroboh!"

Sasuke pun memasukkan jari Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya pelan.

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah. Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika melihat perlakuan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengemut jarinya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di jari Naruto.

Ketika dirasa cukup, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan jari Naruto dari dalam mulutnya.

Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang merah. Ia pun menyadari kesalahannya yang tiba-tiba memasukkan jari Naruto ke dalam mulutnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang" ia langsung berdiri.

Namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti. Bukan karena Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Kali ini Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi..." Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang terpompa sangat cepat. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dia juga sadar kalau jantung nya sedang ikut dipompa saat itu.

Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berbalik. Memandang Naruto yang matanya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis..." Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto lalu memeluknya erat.

Pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur.. Ini sudah larut.." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Dibalas anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto yang telah berbaring di ranjangnya. "Selamat malam.." Ia mengecup kening Naruto lembut lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai yeyy! /krik krik/

Minta saran / pendapat / motivasi / apapun ya :3 Flame juga boleh deh :'D *siapin hati baja (?)*

Terus numpang tanya nih.. Gaje gak sih? Nyambung gak sih ? + perlu dilanjut gak ? Hehe :3:3

Minta ripiu nya yaa *muach!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto tertjintah:***

**Tapi fanfic ini murni hasil jerih payah saya**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T aja deh :v **

**Warning: OOC, typo, yaoi, alur kecepetan, bahasa tidak baku, mengandung berbagai kenistaan, dll.**

**ENJOY! Muach**

_"Jangan pergi..." Naruto mempererat pelukannya._

_Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang terpompa sangat cepat. Tapi bukan hanya itu, dia juga sadar kalau jantung nya sedang ikut dipompa saat itu._

_Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berbalik. Memandang Naruto yang matanya telah basah oleh air mata. _

_"Jangan menangis..." Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto lalu memeluknya erat._

_Pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu. _

_"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur.. Ini sudah larut.." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Dibalas anggukan pelan dari Naruto._

_Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto yang telah berbaring di ranjangnya. "Selamat malam.." Ia mengecup kening Naruto lembut lalu pergi dari tempat itu._

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy~**

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit. Hari ini ia sudah diperbolehkan utk pulang, ingatannya pun sudah kembali. Waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Sasuke.

"_Arigatou nee_ Sasuke-san! Maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu.." Ucap lelaki itu sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seakan tidak peduli.

"Dan Sasuke-san...tentang sikap-sikapku..." Pipi Naruto sedikit merona mengingat sikap manjanya pada Sasuke saat dirawat di rumah sakit. **MEMALUKAN**. Hanya itu yg ada di benak Naruto.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan.." Jawab Sasuke membuang mukanya lalu naik ke mobilnya dan berjalan pergi.

Yap, semua sikap Naruto di rumah sakit memang jauh sekali dgn kepribadian aslinya. Terlalu manja dan... _UKE_.

"Hahh... Waktunya makan ramen...!" Naruto berjalan santai menuju kedai favoritnya. Ia memang tidak mau lagi mengingat 'kelakuannya' di rumah sakit. Yg sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Setidaknya dia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal-hal itu.

**-skip-**

KRINGGGG...

"Hwahh.. Hampir saja.." Naruto menghela nafasnya setelah berlari dari halte bus yg jaraknya...lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Ia pun duduk di tempat duduknya.

"NARUTOO!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang yg memang hampir membuat gendang telinga Naruto rusak setiap harinya. (_Hayooo tebak siapaa?_)

"Udah 1 minggu kamu bolos sekolah... Kemana aja ?" Ucapnya geram lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

"_I-ittaiii..._ Kepalaku masih sakitt..." Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Eh? Sakit? Kok bisa ?" Wajah gadis ini berubah khawatir mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Seminggu lalu ada orang yg menabrakku... Jadi aku hilang ingatan dehh... Terus terus.. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit.." Jawab Naruto sok imut dengan puppy eyes nya yg memang 'memelas' dan sedikit 'meminta belas kasihan'.

"Uuu... Kesian sahabatku ini..." Gadis ini mencubit wajah Naruto gemas.

"_I-ittaiii_... Sakit tauuuuu...!"

"Ah, begitu aja masa sakit sihh... Gak keren ahh" olok gadis ini.

"Kamu NYEBELINN!" Naruto kelepasan teriak. Dan apesnya, guru mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"UZUMAKI ! Kau berdiri di depan kelas ! 3 jam pelajaran..!" Ucap gurunya, Kurenai. Cantik memang tapi galak gak nahan.

"_S-souka_ sensei..." Naruto pasrah. Sedangkan gadis tadi? Cekikikan gak jelas. Puas ngeliat sahabatnya dihukum guru killer favoritnya.

_'Sahabat macam apa sih... Aku dihukum dia malah seneng.. Cuih_' batin Naruto kesal, emosi, naik darah.

3 jam berakhir, waktunya istirahat. Kurenai-sensei sudah keluar dari ruang kelas mereka. Naruto pun kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

"Naruto-kun... Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Hinata, gadis yg 'mengidolakan' Naruto, bahkan mungkin *uhuk* meng-gebet Naruto.

"Ah, cuma sedi-" omongan Naruto terputus ketika Kiba menariknya. "_Gomen_ Hinata! Naruto kupinjam sebentar!" Naruto melambai dgn cengiran sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiri mematung.

"Ada apa sih Kiba?!"

"Nih.. Gue pengen minta tolong nih..." Kiba ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantongnya. Kado kecil berwarna pink berhias pita putih.

"Buat dia lagi ?" Tanya Naruto dgn tatapan iseng.

"Iya... Lu kan tau sendiri... Tolong yah.. Help meh!"

"Hahaha! Siap..!" Naruto merebut kado itu dari tangan Kiba lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit. "Apa sih isinya?" Tanya Naruto dgn 'keponya'

"Rahasia! Kapan-kapan kasih juga dong buat-"

Naruto menutup, atau lebih tepat mendekap mulut Kiba.

"Jaga rahasia dong!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaha..! Iyaa..iyaa.. Oke! Gue pergi dulu!" Kiba pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

_'Apa sih isinya._...' Naruto masih merenung sambil berjalan menuju loker gadis idola Kiba.

"Nah.. Ini dia.. Akama.." Setelah memastikan situasi aman Naruto pun memasukkan kado dari Kiba ke loker gadis itu. Dan bergegas lari sebelum ada yg memergokinya dan salah paham atas aksi heroiknya tadi *salah*

Saking serunya berlari, Naruto menabrak seseorang.

"_G-gomenasai.._" Naruto menatap wajah orang itu. Tatapan itu...tatapan membunuh yg membuat semua orang, bahkan laki-laki pun gemetar.. Warna rambut orang itu jingga.. Dan terdapat beberapa tindikan di wajahnya. "Beraninya kau ! Menabrak Pain-sama!" Bentak lelaki berambut kuning diikat satu di sampingnya. "Pain, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang lagi. Tp kali ini giliran gadis berambut biru yg juga memiliki tindik di wajahnya bicara. "Tidak.. Ayo kita pergi, Konan, Deidara.." Laki-laki itu, Pain hanya melewati Naruto seakan tidak ada yg terjadi, diikuti Konan, lalu Deidara yg masih men-death-glare Naruto.

Naruto memilih utk bungkam. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dgn mereka, mengingat mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki, geng paling disegani di universitas itu.

Sekilas tentang Akatsuki.. Akatsuki adalah geng beranggotakan anak-anak yg bukan hanya berasal dari Universitas Konoha (Universitas tempat Naruto bersekolah), melainkan universitas-universitas besar lainnya. 3 orang tadi juga termasuk anggota dari geng ini. Anggota lain yg juga bersekolah di Universitas Konoha adalah Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, dan Tobi. Yg Naruto tahu sejauh ini, Akatsuki mempunyai moto, yaitu 'Geplagt von einer person? Sie werden mit einer herde zu tun haben' artinya 'Bermasalah dgn 1 orang ? Kau akan berurusan dgn kawanan' maka dari itu, sampai sekarang tidak ada yg berani utk mencari masalah dgn mereka.

_'Fiuhh.. Untung aja Pain itu gak apa-apain gue.. Kalo sampe dia emosi... Mati gue.._' Batin Naruto memanjatkan segala syukurnya (?)

Selagi Naruto sibuk mem-batin-ria hapenya bergetar.

BZZZTTTT...BZZZTTT...

'_Tumben ada yg sms-in gue..._' lagi-lagi batin Naruto berkicau(?). Sungguh cerewet batin pemuda ini.

Isi dari sms itu adalah...begini..

"_Nak, tolong isi pulsa ke nomor ini. Penting. Ini nomor baru bunda. Jangan ditelepon dulu, nanti bunda yang telepon." _

Naruto pun membalas sms itu.

"_Bunda,.. Bunda punya hp ? Kok gak kabarin aku dulu ? Mau pulsa berapa banyak ? Kenapa gak minta bapak ? Bunda kirimin duit dong, mau bayar uang kuliah, kalau gak bayar, ntar gak boleh ikut ujian.." _

_Message...sent._

Ia pun memasukkan kembali hape-nya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berjalan pergi dgn santai dan muka polos tak berdosa.

Tapi tiba-tiba.. Ada yg mendekap mulut Naruto menggunakan tisu yg sudah diberi semacam obat. "Mmmmhhh! Mmmmhhh!" Naruto berusaha utk berteriak, tapi dia tidak mampu. Ia pun berusaha meronta, tapi apa daya, obat itu sudah lebih dulu membuat Naruto lemas tak berdaya. Perlahan Naruto pun terjatuh dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Angkat dia! Bawa ke mobil!"

"Baik!"

Hanya itu suara yg Naruto dengar sebelum ia pingsan sepenuhnya.

**-To be continued-**

Chapter 2 update! Yey XD walaupun Juju lelet pake banget, yg penting udh Juju update! XD

-Sekilas tentang chapter ini-

1. Gadis idola Kiba, seperti tertulis di paragraf ke-sekian(?) bernama Akama. Diambil dr nama 'Akamaru'. Jenis kelamin ? Cewek lah. Kalo tampang nya... Sebagaimana imajinasi kalian aja, yg pasti cantik.

2. Sahabat Naruto yg masih dirahasiakan itu... Tetap rahasia.. Kalian tebak sendiri aja *wink* *digebuk*

3. Gadis idola Naruto ? Masih tanda tanya. Juju juga belom tau •°(̯┌┐)•° yg pasti bukan Sasuke!

4. Soal sms yg ada di dlm cerita... Itu hanya bumbu cinta yg Juju bagi ke kalian *plakk

Makasih juga buat _**lovelyKyuu, Vianycka Hime, Ahn Ryuuki, **_dan _**ina-chan **_yg sudah rela meninggalkan pesan di kolom review.!

Tentang alur yg kecepetan, maafkan author amatir ini.. (˘⌣˘̩)

Oke, sekian.

Utk pertanyaan / kritik / saran / pujian / sindiran / komentar / flame / apapun bisa di nomor di bawah ini *ditampol* maksudnya, di kolom review di bawah ini..

Jaa! *chu


End file.
